Feli's Letter
by icedovermoon
Summary: Feli wrote a special letter just for his love lovino. its a song parody about their love. i originaly wroth this as a joke to my lovino bu it inspierd my to add story and make a fanfic rated M for referances and swearing. i would rate it T but i just wanna be safe. cute itacest oneshot


So im sorry this wasnt originally a fan fic but it kind of is. i wrote it for my lovino as a joke, who is my fiance on my FB cosplay account. (were also siblings on FB so FB is apparently okay with incest lol) but anyway i added the story at the beggining and end so that it would be more excepted here and i wouldnt get yelled at for putting a random song parody up. Yes a song parody, a parody of Justin Beibers Baby(i hate justin beiber). Its quite funny and stupid at the same time its alittle mature so im gonna rate it M just to be safe. enjoy. also i apolojize for any dislexic typeing wich i have been doing recently. Vee...

POV Feliciano-

Feliciano sat hunched over hs desk smileing, he wasn't drawing or painting like he useually would be. he never sat at a desk for anything else other than art or paper work. but today suprizingly he was writing a song parody for his dear lovino. they had been together for quite some time now and were enthralled in each others love.

feliciano had herd a song on the radio and thaught of his sweet lovi. well everything made him think of lovi these days, but this song by justin beiber had specifically given him insperation and he couldnt help himself. it was written seriously and as a joke at the same time. he hoped that lovi liked it.

Pov change Lovino -

Lovino was sitting in the front garden feelling iritated. that asshole the potato bastard Ludwig had come to the house again looking for feliciano. dam that man was persistant. lovino had told him several times that feli had just gotten over their bad break up and didnt want to speak to him. They were together now and feli didnt need that asshole anymore.

lovinos face lit up when feliciano came out the back door. feli had somthing clutched against his chest and had the adorable blush smile on his face that lovino loved so much. feli walked up to him and said "here" while stiking his shaking hand out with the envelope in it.

"Thanks, what is it?" lovino looked at his felis flushed face.

"Its just somthing i wrote for you" feliciano was looking at the ground shifting his weight on his feet as his blush deepend

"Oh uh.. um thanks" lovino said as he felt a blush creep up to his own cheeks "can i open it?"

"Ah! um yeah" feliciano began to shift more frequantly and twiddled his fingers as if he was unsure what to do with his limbs

"you dont have to be here you know right? if your nervious you can go back inside"

"NO! ... um sorry i dont wanna go.. um.. i mean i wanna see your face"

"Oh okay thats fine" he looked up at his fratellos expectant face, then sat back down placing the envelope on the table in front of him. lovino opend the envelope spreading the contense befor him. opening the folded sheet of paper with shakey hands he began to read silentlyt.

The Letter -

You know i love you  
you know i care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
i want your body  
i want your soul  
And we will never, ever, ever break apart

Are we freinds  
but with benafits?  
We're more than friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's no other as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, love you fully for the first time

And I was like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ooh  
Like  
lovi, lovi lovi ahhhhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
i know youll aways be mine (mine)  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
Like  
lovi, lovi lovi ahhhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
your body will always be mine (mine)

Oh oh For you, I will do whatever  
And I just can't believe we slept together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm lovin' you  
I'll do you anywhere  
il do you any time  
Cause I'm in heaven  
Baby fuck me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this lusty dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love will be around  
And I'm like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ahhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
I know youll always be mine (mine)  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ahhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
I'll fuck you all the time (time)

When I was 13, I fucked my brother  
There was nobody that compared to my lovi  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
he had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
he woke me up daily, with a quick suck(Woo! )  
he made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see him on the sheets  
And at school on the ground, but I really wanna see him scream out loud  
he knows she got me dazing cuz he was so amazing  
And now my hips are thrusting and I just keep on saying...

lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi, ahhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
I know youll always be mine (mine)

lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi, ahhh  
Like  
lovi, lovi, lovi ohh  
your body will always be mine (mine)

I'm horny  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all hard  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all horny  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeahhh  
Now I'm all hard, hard,hard ,hard  
I'm in love

With love Feliciano -CHU- Ti Amo Lovi OXOXOXOX

End Letter Back to Lovino POV-

Lovino sat with his jaw slung open and a face a shade deeper than a tomato. He had no idea how to react it was touching and disturbing all at the same time. Looking up at felis worried face made him more confused. what could he do he could see the love and efort put in to it and it was quite arousing to. in fact he had a bit of a hard on.

lovino stood up rushing over to feliciano and passionatly kissed him. he lifted the blushing italian in to his arms and said "what do you say to me and ou takeing a trip to the bed room?" what could he say he was horny and it was felis fault anyway.

well their it is. i hope you liked it iv written stuff befor but never published really. so give feed back tel me if you have a request of somthing you want me to write. i mostly want to orient my self towards italy pairings. probably because i cosplay him and associate my self with him. so yeah. tell me what you think


End file.
